


Slave For A Day

by 9LWrites



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: A submissive top, Alan and Skylar are low key ok friends in my head canon, Friends to Lovers, Gay, He likes being told what to do, I lied, Im done with tags, Its kinda awesome, Kaz fucked up, Kaz is a submissive lil bitch tho, Kaz is a sweetheart deep down, Kaz is highly turned on by dominant Oliver, M/M, Making Out, Oli pop, Oliver is a nervous boy but hides it well, Oliver isnt quick to forgive, Oliver may give the orders but Kaz would still be taking them as a top in my mind, Some people ship Kaz and Pj from good luck charlie. side note but, They dont actually fuck, anyway, handjobs, its more of a two dicks one hand kinda deal, slave for a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Is it just me or is Mighty Med under appreciated.Kaz Fucks up and offers to be Oliver's slave for the day in hopes of being forgiven. It ends better than anticipated.
Relationships: Kaz/Oliver, Kaz/Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Slave For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Woop give me feed back. This fandom must be kept alive. its small but strong

"Come on Oli Pop" Oliver rolled his eyes as he watched Kaz stroll up to him, flashing his signature Kaz smirk. He was trying to be charming, but Oliver had more important things to deal with right now.

"What?" he asked, glaring back down at the Blue Tornado's medical sheets. Of course 2 days prior his best friend had totally Kazzed junk up and he was doing his best to ignore him. In fact, that was the first word he spoke to him all day. 

"Don't be like that, I said I was sorry" He whined, ever the childish teen. Oliver sighed, slamming his clipboard onto the table and turning to the boy.

"You almost got me killed, AGAIN, and a sorry is the best you can do?" he asked, voice high pitched and clearly offended. Kaz's smile dropped a bit as he watched his best friend get all worked up. Usually Oliver would have forgiven him by now but maybe he had finally gone too far. Oliver watched Kaz for another few seconds of silence. Kaz didn't know what to say so he only stared at his best friend. 

"Unbelievable" Oliver muttered, watching Kaz stare blankly. With an annoyed inhale he grabbed his clipboard and began marching towards the exit. Kaz, in a panic and not wanting his best friend to be upset any more, grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oli what do you want from me. To lie and say I wont fuck up again?" he asked, pouting somewhat as he stared up at the slightly taller teen. Oliver had his lips pulled into a tight frown as he gazed down at the pleading boy.

"Do you want me to get on my knees and beg?" he continued, slowly lowering to his knees as he kept his hold on Oliver's wrist. "Do you want me to kiss the ground you walk on?" Oliver's eyes widened slightly as Kaz led the hand he held to his face and pressed it to his cheek. His friend had never acted like this before and he couldn't help but blush as Kaz's cheek rubbed against the back of his hand.

"Should I be your slave for the day Oli Pop?" His voice still had a whiny tone yet Oliver could somehow hear how serious he sounded. With a small sigh he yanked the shorter, yet ultimately stronger and more toned teenager to his feet. 

"Yeah, you should" Kaz looked a bit taken aback at how demanding his friend sounded. He hadn't expected Oliver to take him up on the offer but if that's what it took he was ok with it. 

"Then your wish is my command" he explained, doing an overly dramatic bow in front of him. Oliver quirked a brow at the boy as he turned away to go over his paperwork. He didn't trust Kaz enough to give him a job like his actual work. 

"Great. Run and grab me a soda, and bring that file to Allen" he mumbled, waving his finger towards the table where a file was neatly set. Kaz nodded, grabbing the file and making his way to the main desk. He felt a bit disappointed.

And that was how the rest of his day played out. Doing small tasks and unimportant junk that Oliver didn't feel like doing himself. It was a lot less interesting than he had expected. And yet it also tired him out quite a bit when added to his work load. 

"Why is your face squinching?" Alan asked as he and Skylar walked towards the exhausted normo. Kaz glanced up at them and sighed, leaning against the front desk.

"I've been running around all day. Trying to keep up with my own work with Olivers busy jobs piled on top" he explained, huffing a bit from a lack of energy mixed with slight annoyance. Skylar cocked her head a bit as she looked Kaz up and down.

"Why are you doing tasks for Oliver? Did you lose another bet?" She asked curiously, looking to Alan. He nodded a bit, thinking it was probable. Kaz was kind of wishing that was the case at the moment.

"No unfortunately. I offered to be his slave for the day" the words sent tingles down his spine and brought a blush to his cheeks, despite how boring the job had actually been. Skylar and Alan both laughed a bit at that.

"Why the hell would you offer that?" Alan asked, brow raised at his words. The idea of it sounded ridiculous. Before Kaz had a chance to respond Skylar was butting in as well, and even Horace and Philip began to join in and question his odd decision. 

"Oh I said it in the moment and it was much hotter in my head" he snapped, eyes wide and mouth snapping shut as he realized his words. Philip was the first to leave with an awkward shuffle, Horace and Alan soon after. Skylar smiled at him a bit and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to the boy but she felt slightly bad. 

"You should be talking to Oliver about these things" she stated, nodding at him a little before walking away. Kaz knew she was right but it was a task easier said than done. As soon as she walked away he grabbed the last report he had to bring to Oliver for now. 

He made his way into the recovery room where Oliver was shaking Disgusto's hand and immediately running for sanitizer. He couldn't help but grin at that, because even when he was annoyed with the teen he was just adorable. Oliver smiled somewhat at Kaz and waved him over.

"Disgusto seems to be doing a lot better. Do you have Alley Cats report?" Kaz nodded, suddenly sheepish as he handed over the thick packet with her diagnosis. Oliver took it and did a quick flip through, nodding thoughtfully. 

"Thank you. I'll page you if I need anything else. You should finish your work" he spoke dismissively, waving his hand. Kaz sighed a bit as he moped out of the room. He was expecting a bit more from the boy but he was Oliver's slave for the day. He couldn't refuse an order like finishing his own work. 

When the day's work was done and they were ready to leave, Kaz and Oliver finally had a chance to be alone. They left the hospital and began their walk home, not knowing what to say. Kaz was the first to break the silence.

"I really am sorry" Kaz muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I was careless," he added. Oliver chuckled, giving a soft 'I know' in response. Kaz supposed that was a pretty good sign. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kaz asked, awkwardly peeking up at his friend. It was clear he was trying to press and see how far the forgiveness had come. Oliver quirked a brow at him, stopping them both in their tracks. 

"The day isn't over yet" he murmured, eyes dark as he dropped his bag. Kaz's breathing almost stopped as he watched his friend, who despite being a mere 2 inches taller seemed to be looming above him. It wasn't a threatening aura, but it did leave Kaz on edge. 

"You have 2 and a half hours left Kaz, and for that time you do what I say" normally Kaz would be cracking a joke and saying he didnt the obvious explained but for now he could barely form a thought. He only nodded as Oliver began pushing him back slightly, going along with it until he was pressed against the back wall of a closed down blockbuster that never got repurchased. And like that, Kaz suddenly felt that same tingle down his spine.

"Listen very closely." Oliver demanded, mouth dangerously close to Kaz's ear as he gave his next command. "I want you to say nothing as long as you are comfortable," he instructed. Kaz stared into Oliver's eyes as the boy pulled back, completely mesmerized. There wasn't any possible way he could be misconstruing his words and that alone caused a dangerous twitch below the belt. 

"Do you understand?" Oliver asked, watching almost pridefully as Kaz nodded, biting his lip to stop from verbally replying. Slave for the day or not, Oliver had Kaz's comfort as his top priority as he laced his fingers into the shorter boy's hair. He was good at hiding it, but he was probably more nervous than Kaz was. Kaz on the other hand was in a state of pure bliss as Oliver worked his fingers through his hair, trailing down the nape of his neck and coming to his jaw line. 

"Close your eyes for me," Oliver demanded, voice barely above a whisper. Kaz's breath hitched as he shut his eyes and almost moaned from anticipation alone. Oliver knew what Kaz was waiting for and he did intend to give it, but needed a minute to look over his best friend. He had barely done anything to the teen and yet his face was flushed and his breathing was shallow. It was reassuring.

Slowly he leaned in, their lips brushing gently. It was soft and sweet, and Kaz had been so desperately craving it all night. Everything about it felt perfect, and Kaz couldn't help but lean up words, practically eating Oliver up. Oliver had no complaints about that, letting his hands roam downwards. Slipping over his shoulders and running down his sides, finally resting on his hips. Oliver was the first to deepen the kiss, as Kaz was sure this was a dream and didn't plan on pushing it. 

“You have to work a bit harder than that Kaz” Oliver teased, lips hovering over Kaz’s own trembling pair. Kaz nodded a little, grabbing both sides of Oliver's head and dragging him back down. Oliver was pleased with the result, shoving his knee between Kaz’s legs and pressing their chests together. Kaz was excited and Oliver could feel his excitement against his leg. It was hard not to when Kaz’s hips twitched down in desperate need for some sort of friction. 

For the most part he impressed Oliver with how silent he was able to stay, but even he didn't have a strong enough will to stop the broken whimper that was slipped into their intense kiss. The noise broke the flood gate for the teen, a long string of moans floating out from under his breath as Oliver encouraged him, jerking his thigh up a bit to help him out. Kaz threw his head back slightly as Oliver rubbed against him, breaking their kiss and huffing in an intoxicated way. He and Oliver had practiced kissing before when they were younger, and there had been mutual masturbation sessions before, but this was different. This was so much of what Kaz had always wanted and it was overwhelming and perfect. Oliver watched in a mix of amazement and amusement at how reactive his best friend was, when he had really expected roles to be reversed in that category. 

“You can speak now. Do you want to continue Kaz?” he asked, still a bit nervous despite how pleasant Kaz’s reaction had been. 

“Please, God, yes” Kaz managed to push out, heart racing and thoughts so pleasantly foggy. Oliver smiled in clear relief as he began to help Kaz shrug off the hoodie he had been wearing, his hands immediately moving and slipping under his shirt. Kaz jumped a bit, a small swear escaping him as his body completely tensed.

“Cold hands” Kaz laughed, causing Oliver to join in and run them up his sides teasingly. They both leaned into each other in a loving way, Oliver rocking his own hips into the shorter teens. They moved against each other, letting themselves get into a rhythm as their breathing began to quicken. Shakily, Oliver reached down, fumbling with Kaz’s zipper and helping him get his jeans somewhat down to his mid thighs. Kaz bit back a moan, wrapping his arms around Oliver tightly as the taller teen began tracing a finger around his inner thighs. The shorter was shocked by what a tease he was. 

“Oliver, come on. Just touch me already” Kaz whined, sounding a bit demanding. Oliver's eyes darkened a bit as he shoved his hand between the boy's legs, making him yelp a bit at the sudden contact. 

“Who’s in charge here?” he asked, voice low. Kaz shuttered, his cock twitching against Oliver's palm and his eyes half lidded. 

“You are Olli Pop” He practically purred, entire body flushing in arousal as he ground himself against Oliver's hand. The taller teen smirked, leaning down to kiss at his friend's jaw line, working his way down to his neck. He continued his soft kisses, leaving some harsh bites in the mix and slowly slipping his hands into Kaz’s boxers. 

“Fuc-k~” Kaz cried out as Oliver's hand finally made contact with his cock, stroking in a way that felt much too soft for their current predicament. Oliver continued, teeth latching onto the shorter teens neck and causing him to make noises straight from a porno. He didn't think people could actually be this loud in real life.

“Careful Kaz, you're gonna grab someone's attention” he chuckled, blowing a bit of cool air onto the reddening area of skin he was hovering over. Kaz swallowed dryly, nodding and bringing his hand up to his mouth, attempting to muffle himself. But could you blame him? This was quite literally something from one of his wet dreams. Something about it felt so dirty and wrong, being shoved up against a brick wall in an alley, his best friend shoving his hand down his pants and jerking him off an hour past when he should have been home. 

His hips bucked desperately searching for more friction as he began to tear up from the overwhelming pleasure. Oliver was happy to help and slowly pulled Kaz’s boxers down, exposing him fully and making both buys blush. Kaz was impressive to say the least, and Oliver could feel his own erection starting to strain painfully against his pants. Kaz noticed right away, moving a shaky hand to Oliver’s pants and doing his best to help him out of them. 

“You know, this may be the only time I'm grateful to have talked to Alan. He told me how hot you wanted your day as a slave to be” Oliver admitted, biting his lip as Kaz got his pants and underwear down to his thighs. “I'm only sorry I couldn't help sooner” he admitted, leaning himself closer as he took both himself and Kaz in his hand. Kaz shuddered, lust starting to make him a bit dizzy.

“So you forgive me then?” he huffed, chest heaving as Oliver tightened his grip. Oliver chuckled, speeding up the smallest big as he leaned his head down. His forehead rested against kaz’s gently as his wrist flicked back and forth, slicking them both up with precum. 

“I wasn’t gonna, but” his breath momentarily stopped as a moan was ripped from his throat. “You actually worked really hard today for me, it w-was sweet” Kaz nodded slightly as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, heart swelling at the fact his efforts had been noticed. Waves of spine chilling pleasure spiked through him as Oliver continued to speed his hand up. 

“Fuck, I really love you Oli Pop” He cried out, hips rocking furiously as he dissolved into his passion, orgasm pulsing through him. Oliver felt his organs tighten as he watched his lover lose himself in the moment. It was probably the hottest thing he had seen in his lifetime, and that with a few more strokes it was all it took to send him over the edge. He grabbed Kaz roughly by the chin and slammed their lips together as he finished riding out his high.

Once he pulled back he immediately went to his previously discarded backpack, fishing out some tissues and wet wipes. Kaz couldn't help but tiredly laugh at his best friend's habits. Best friend? Was that right anymore.

“What are we Oliver?” he asked as his heart rate began to slow back to normal. He admittedly sounded a bit fearful, as he wasn't exactly sure where Oliver’s feelings for Skylar were. Was it a one time deal or what? Oliver raised a brow as he brought the cleaning products over to the other teen.

“Kaz I love you and you’ll always be my best friend” he smiled awkwardly as he handed the boy a few tissues. Kaz’s heart dropped to his feet faster than any gravity impaired superhero he had ever saved. 

“And I mean what else is really needed for a great boyfriend?” he shrugged, zipping his jeans and buttoning them back up. Kaz looked back to his best friend, eyes wide as he finished cleaning himself up as well.

“Are you trying to ask something Oli?” he asked, cheekily. 

“Well I have 5 minutes left so I’m telling you you’re coming home with me for tonight and tomorrow we can plan a date after work. If you’re still interested once your day is up of course” he mumbled, glancing at the time on his watch. 11:55 pm. He really wasted most of this day didn't he?

“Oliver, I’d be honored to go on a date with you”


End file.
